factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Dimitri Crawford
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. 16:28, August 10, 2014 (UTC) The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices This quiz is not required for adult characters. If you do not want to answer this quiz, please specify your character's faction in their history. 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- I did not answer the test, as he is an adult. Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: ---- 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Dimitri is a cold person. He's quiet, mysterious, dark and cold. He hates perky people and likes remaining in the shadows. He's quite mean and likes staying in power. He's not a peron to be messed with. Dimitri always lets out an aura of intimidation. He will act rather cold and dark to you unless he deems you worthy himself. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What made them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what made them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Dimitri was born on a chilly November 17th to a Candor Couple. The first five years of Dimitri's life, he was a happy child. He grew up surrounded by love. Unfortunate for him, his parents died, slaughtered by some Erudite. He was then placed in an orphanage for orphans of all factions, which can be brought into any faction. He was adopted a year later by a Dauntless Couple with no children. That couple was very strict and cold, surprising all dauntless when they chose to adopt. As Dimi grew up, he grew up being cold and dark, as well as being rude to those inferior to him. He has his eyes focused on being Dauntless Leader after he chooses Dauntless in his Choosing Ceremony. He got into many fights in school, which his adoptive parents were proud of. He was raised to hate the Stiff's and Erudite, which he now despises. He never really felt any love to his adoptive parents, as they were cold to him, even if he was their son. Dimitri buried himself in intense training to be able to fulfill his goals to be Dauntless Leader. He turned even colder, if possible, the week before the Choosing Ceremony. In the end, he chose to stay in Dauntless, but cut off all connections with his adoptive family, but stayed with their last name, Crawford. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? One. ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- 16:28, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Adult Unapproved